Preachers
The Preachers are a Dark Angels successor Chapter founded sometime around the mid 32nd Millennium in an unstated Founding. The Preachers are known to follow a pattern of crusading called the Nomad-Predation pattern, or a form of it. They are known to be fanatics of the Emperor and will quickly rush to the aide of Ecclesiarchy controlled worlds. Instead of following the normal form of Astartes reverence towards the Emperor, the Preachers fully embrace the Imperial Creed, most likely as a by-product of their close ties to the Ecclesiarchy. They will fall on the heretic and traitor with what can best be described as pure hatred, even more so than is common amongst even the most devoted of Chapters. History Shrouded Past Very little is known of the Preachers' past, due to an official Act of Classification by the Ecclesiarchy. However, some can be obtained through carvings made into the halls of the Ecclesiarchy monument upon the planet of Sorgun V. In those carvings, vague references are made to "...angels of the one upon the Throne..." ''who were "...cast from the Holy Ministry..."'' This seems to indicate that the Preachers were founded on order of the Ecclesiarchy when it was just a nascent power. They were tasked "...to spread His word..." and "...hold the power He had granted the ones with His blessings..." They were apparently founded to enforce the teachings the Ecclesiarchy was just beginning to enforce upon the Imperium. However, the Ecclesiarchy was ordered to release them from their command and so they began to fall on the enemies of the Imperium with pure hatred. They suppressed world after world, crushed rebellion after rebellion and slaughtered those xenos that wished to undermine His work. In the millennia since their founding, they have been called upon time and time again to slaughter His foes upon the altar of war. Wherever they go, they leave awesome tales of death and destruction on an almost apocalyptic scale. At the mere mention of their vengeful wrath, worlds which turned from His holy light turned back with great haste. But in recent history, the Preachers have been forced to combat more dangerous threats than they ever have and currently they stand with their brothers, fighting to keep the Imperium safe. Culture The Preachers have created a very unique Chapter culture that is all their own. They believe in swift judgement for the Emperor's enemies and will not hesitate to assist wherever there may be Chaos involved. They fully embrace the teachings of the Imperial Creed and are known to sacrifice dozens of brothers to protect shrines and other holy items. While they will serve alongside brothers that do not worship the Emperor, they do look at them as somewhat inferior. They believe that if you do not worship as they do, you are inferior to them. This has made them rather unpleasant to work with. Also, as a by-product of their periods of isolation from the Imperium, they speak a very ancient tongue that resembles High Gothic, albeit a different version. They will require translators to communicate with others and their Neophytes usually serve this capacity, as they still retain knowledge of common Low Gothic. Recruitment The Preachers are in-line with the Nomad-Predation pattern of crusading. They strike at targets with their substantial fleet and then pillage the enemy for supplies. However, they only take recruits from the human survivors that they assisted. Then they condition these people into being as dedicated to the Imperial Creed as they are. They then use their Librarians to condition these recruits into swearing their loyalty to the Chapter. They also take slaves and servants from the people they helped and condition them as well. They will take everything they need to ensure the survival of their Chapter as a price for their assistance and to refuse them is to invite everyone that they saved to be taken into slavery. While this may seem harsh, they always justify it with a few simple words, "Fuy 'go Impastas", or "For the Emperor." Organization The Preachers use a very different organization than other Chapters do. Instead of having companies, they have Brichtarius, which translates to 'Brotherhood'. Each Brichtarius is formed when they are needed, much like the Crusades the Black Templars use. Each Brichtarius can vary in their composition and how many brothers there are in them.Each is led by a Primarvun, who represents his Brichtarius in command meetings and other functions. Each Brichtarius will be required to have a contingent of Dousts, which are the Chapter's Neophytes. They translate for the Preachers as they can often times remember the Low Gothic that the Imperium uses. Terminology The unique language of the Preachers uses many terms for different things. Many of their terms for organizations and leaders are shown below. Venitarum- Squad Commander Primarvun- Priest; Equivalent to Captain Chistarguv- Chaplain Teknongon- Tech Marine Sugorvc- Apothecary Seergivt- Librarian Blist Vinit- High Priest; Equivalent to Chapter Master Venatis- Squad; Contains 10 Brothers Wvni Venatis- Tactical Squad Astituas Venatis- Assault Squad Distorvator Venatis- Devastator Squad Doust Venatis- Neophyte Squad Brichtarius- Brotherhood; Equivalent to Company Relics Notable People Category:Space Marines Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:High Elder Rovaan Category:Space Marine Chapters